interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Th21e Tr21uth Pt.5
March 21st, 2028: More good news to report today. Before I get to that though, we've lost two more subjects due to the Machine's... discontent... toward them. The Machine found through neural probing, that Subject 27 once molested an underage boy, his brother, and that he felt no regret for doing so. The Machine went all out on the subject. It first broke each of his fingers before releasing control of the motor chip. The man erupted into tears of anguish; he started babbling about a monster in his head... that something was "feeding off his soul." The Machine was clearly having its fun. I21t then took control once again, only to swiftly snap both his arms and legs like twigs before releasing control one final time. After fifteen minutes of the subject again pleading for his life, the Machine took control and finally snapped the poor bastard's neck. It was fascinating to watch, and the Machine did it all with such an incredible attention to detail. The other dead subject, one of the newer ones, #29... did far less to deserve his death. I'm beginning to think the Machine was just messing with me when he told me this... but apparently it had uncovered that the subject had once mugged an old lady on the street of his home town. The woman was 83 years old and prone to panic attacks. The incident was in21 the newspaper, and the subject saw the article... he then found where the old woman lived. He showed up at her house, messed up on Meth, and stole her television. He only wanted to scare her, to have a little bit of fun. Later that evening, paramedics were called to the woman's home and she was found dead from what was believed to be a stress-induced heart attack. The Machine snapped when he put all the pieces together and forced the subject to run head-first into the wall21 of his cell thirteen times before releasing control. The subject was dead on the ninth hit. This one I can't even begin to explain and neither can Shaw. There's really no telling how the Machine will react to what it learns in these reject's heads... a gift and a curse. I think we need Shaw to specifically target this new ability the Machine has acquired. He needs to teach it that it can't judge the lives of its subjects... it can't let the things it learns about the subjects interfere with orders given to it, by us, or by anyone else we deem OK to do so. It's rather simple. So it looks like Subject #26 is progressing incredibly well. I learned of his family's farm in Chewaka, Ethiopia, and of a dispute they are having with21 a neighbouring farm... something about the subject's farm having been using untested, artificially grown rice seeds, in order to produce greater results. Anyways, the neighbour ratted them out, and the subject had his farm shut down by the government. I told the subject that his father then began a vicious fight with the neighbour which ended in the neighbour setting his family home on fire in the middle of the night. I told him his entire family was killed in the resulting blaze. Naturally the subject reacted with a rush of emotion, and once again this let the Machine sink it's claws into him and was easily able to... let's call it, process... his mind. We have another Machine-loving devotee on our hands now, and today the results from this were spectacular. I'll send you more on all this in a few days, once we've compiled exactly how much of an improvement we're talking about here. Oh and one last thing before I end this. You'll read about this in my written report, but there was an odd interruption of the environment controls within K-1 today, with no explanation as to why it happened. The air purifiers all over the facility, as well as the 21entire ventilation system... all shut down. That's more or less considered an attack on the facility, if I'm not mistaken. Pre-game to a gas attack? It turned out to be nothing, but we gave the Machine access to both systems for a few minutes in order to repair them. It was showing there was no problem on our monitors, while the systems were actually shut down... I think someone on the outside may have been messing with us but there's no way to tell. At least we know it couldn't have been the Machine doing it; we would never be stupid enough to give it regular access to systems like that... pretty much any system he could use to kill us, is restricted. We don't want him gassing the place after a temper tantrum. Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. This is Walter Greenberg, signing off. Category:21 Category:Walter Greenberg Category:Motor Control